


What They Didn't Know.

by MichaelMyersGirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awesome Leia, Badass Rey, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Ben Solo, Hurt/Comfort, If you like luke don't read, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Luke is bad, Not Good Luke, Past Rape/Non-con, Porgs Help Kylo Because It's Cute, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Helps Kylo, Rey is a badass, Sensitive Kylo, The first chapter is probably bad because I was tired af, Underage Rape/Non-con, Weak Kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelMyersGirl/pseuds/MichaelMyersGirl
Summary: Takes place during beginning The Last Jedi.Durning their first force call Kylo freaks out at Rey, telling her to leave his uncle immediately. Rey ignores it to only get visited by the force ghost of Anakin Skywalker, showing her visions of a young Ben Solo, and all the pain he has felt by the hand of his uncle.(If you really like Luke Skywalker, I wouldn't read, this contains rape, not detailed, but still, Luke will be a disgusting character in this)





	What They Didn't Know.

Rey stares into the eyes of the evil Kylo Ren, this connection they have, she doesn't want, but it's here. 

"Where are you exactly?" Kylo questions, staring deep into her eyes, he tries to reach deep into it to only be shut off in a split second, he got what he needed in that split second. 

"You need to get away from Luke, now!" Kylo snaps, walking closer to Rey as she in turns takes a step back. Kylo ignores this, reaching out to shake her, it surprises her as she feels his surprisingly warm hands on her shoulders 

"Rey, listen to me! Leave, he's going to hurt you!" Kylo screams at her, Rey jumps in shock as the man in front of her becomes a full of fear. Rey stares up at him in confusion, as Kylo just continues to shake her. Suddenly a door slams shut and the bond between them break, Rey turns to stare into Luke's wild looking eyes. He's gone before Rey can make up a full sentence. 

_Time slowly passes_ until its nightfall, Rey struggles to fall asleep in the hut, she tosses and turns, she just can't find a good side to sleep on, her thoughts drift to the bond she shares with Kylo, and the small freak out that happened to him when he found out she was with Luke. Her thoughts are running but then she finds sleep...

"Rey"

"REY"

Rey snaps awake, quickly looking around to see she wasn't in her hut but some grassy fields, she quickly notices a man, he's in the middle of the fields staring at her, the man looks young, with long hair and a scar that goes down one of his eyes, similar to the one she gave to Kylo.

"Who are you?!" Rey snaps with confidence, the man only smiles at her, slowly walking toward her, and like a blaster, he's right in front of her. 

"I'm Anakin Skywalker, but might know me as Darth Vader" The young man speaks to her, Rey becomes confused fast, why the hell was Darth Vader talking to her. 

"Before you speak, please understand I'm not here to push you towards anything or anyone, I'm here to show you the past, and what my son did." Anakin's voice becomes cracked like he couldn't believe what his beloved son did. Rey opens her mouth to resort, to only be transported into a faded memory. It's like she can't speak as she watched a young Ben Solo, he looks to be about thirteen at the latest, he's struggling underneath Luke's hands as Luke does unspeakable things to the child. 

"Uncle Luke Please, I'll tell dad" Ben cries out his voice small and weak. Luke simply continues to do these unimaginable acts. It hurts Rey to watch as Ben just cries for help, but his pleads are never heard. The memory disappears into a new one, this time Ben is older, he's sleeping, Rey almost wants to smile to see the boy in peace for once. The memory quickly turns dark as a hooded figure enters Ben's room, Rey knows it's Luke, Luke ignites his lightsaber, and Rey wants to scream for Ben to wake up, but the boy or young man, wakes up, he quickly uses the force to get his lightsaber and block the man's lightsaber, Ben uses the force, making the roof of his room to fall on Luke. Before Rey knows it the memory ends and she is back on the grassy fields with Anakin. Rey feels wetness on her cheeks and when she goes to wipe it she notices that it's tears, she was crying for Kylo, the man that killed his Father. 

"He turned dark because of Luke, didn't he?" Rey questions, already knowing the answer was yes. 

"Yes, Snoke offered a way out and he took it" Anakin replies, watching Rey with wise eyes. 

"Does his parents know? Did Han?" Rey asks, her voice cracks with hurt as she stares deeply into Kylo's grandfather's eyes. 

"No, he tried to tell them, but he couldn't, he believed that they would find him dirty, Han knows now, he's angry with himself." Anakin says, Rey could tell hurt was in his voice, as much as hard as he tried to contain it. 

"I need to wake up, now!" Rey mutters, her voice is filled with angry, she wants to murder Luke, right now! Anakin gives her a small nod, before walking up to the scavenger, gently placing his thumb on her forehead and just like that Rey is awake. Rey has to blink to clear her thoughts, before grabbing  _her_ lightsaber, she walks out her hut in one swift motion. Heading to Luke's hut. It's raining and cold but Rey ignores it, she quickly realizes Luke is already waiting outside, his face is blank. Rey growls in anger, using the force to knock him on the ground.

"YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF SHIT! A CHILD! HE WAS A CHILD!" Rey screams at the old man, as she ignites her lightsaber, aiming it at the Luke. Luke's face is blank like he is already expecting the death.

"He deserves to kill you" Rey mumbles, mainly to herself. Luke almost looks smug as the lightsaber is rising away from his neck......

A sicking sound of a head-smacking down on the rocks and the body of Luke slams on the ground in one swift motion. Rey stares in disgust at the body before igniting her lightsaber off. 

**_"So you found out"_ **

 


End file.
